


Friends

by RCs Many Posts (Parker4131970)



Category: due South
Genre: Other, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker4131970/pseuds/RCs%20Many%20Posts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Vicki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vic32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/gifts).



 


End file.
